Menace
by lilyflower666
Summary: Yami is a young shadow King who has just returned to his Kingdom. Bored with his life he wishes that something could come along to spice it up. What he gets is both the last and first thing he could possibly want. An old familiar Game face.


**I've been working on this one for a while. I just couldn't let Coming for You go as it was. So I wrote this up. I hope you all enjoy it. I do not own Yugioh, or Superstition by Stevie Wonder.**

Menace

The young King sighed as he overlooked his vast Kingdom from the open doorway of his balcony. It had been 10 years since something had grabbed at his attention like that little Game boy had. He never really had learned his name though. Only that it meant game.

He turned from the balcony to look at his advisers who cowered before him. It had not taken him long to re-establish his authority in his own Kingdom. A few deaths, and grand torture events showed them who their true King was. And that he was to be obeyed no matter how much they feared him.

Of course there had been that uprising, but it'd been silenced just as quickly when he sent a few shadows into the masses. Yes, he was a shadow himself, when he chose to travel in that form, but now that he had his power back, he could make shadows. And they could be even scarier than he at times.

"My King? What ails you to sigh so?" a young woman with pale green eyes asked.

"This day to day life full of boredom," he answered going over to sit in his throne. "I just wish something would come along to spice it up."

"We could go out and catch you an angel, or something," someone else suggested.

"No, it's far more amusing when they travel willingly into my country."

"We could find a pet for you."

"Can you get me back to Earth?"

"No, my King," the pale green eyed woman said.

"Then there's nothing you can do to cure my boredom."

"Why would you want to go back?" a blue eyed man asked.

"Yes, did you not waste three generations of their lifetimes trying to get home?"

"I did indeed. I must have forgotten how boring this place was in my anger, and want for revenge."

"We could always play one of your…games," a very young member said cautiously.

"What a great idea," he whispered his eyes zeroing in on the unlucky source of his new anger. All the people in his country learned quickly that those who mentioned the word _game_ , were to die quickly, but torturously slow.

"My King, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I was merely trying to amuse you. To cure your boredom!" the target begged. The King merely smiled, slowly rising from his throne.

"Run."

"Please, spare me, please!"

"Fine, don't run," he said as he walked right up to him. He called shadows to him, pinning the young one to a wall in his throne room. Then he proceeded to make laceration after laceration on his skin until it spelled out the words Dark Game on both of his arms. Oh, how those words haunted him, even now.

The pitiful demon was screaming and begging for his life, making him lose all interest in his fun. He needed a fighter, not a whiner, to make it enjoyable. He needed a real Game. Snapping his fingers he let the demon crumple in a heap at his feet. He tore his head off of his shoulders, before swiftly turning away from him and walking out of the throne room.

He stormed down the hallways until he came to his front doors. They were opened without him even having to stop in his stride. A horse was pulled up for him to climb up on, but he just ignored it, and walked out of his front gates. He stormed through town, hoping someone would pick a fight with him. Would jump, when he suddenly appeared at their sides from seemingly nowhere. But these were all shadow demons like himself, they didn't jump, nor would they pick a fight with the strongest of them.

In all honestly, he wanted a human to play with. To pull a live one down here though would be to murder the thing, before it even reached the edge of his lands. Humans could pull them up, but they couldn't pull humans down. A double standard if you asked him, but that was how things were. How they'd always been.

Standing at the edge of his lands now he wished again for something to spice up his life. To cure his boredom, if only for a few moments. Even if it was a small war, he'd take it compared to this. He had no idea that he was going to see his wish accomplished. Or that it would be done by the most unlikely of sources.

The King growled in frustration as he looked at his maps again. Surely there had to be some pitiful country nearby that he'd yet to conquer, and then destroy, only to remake it into something that his people could live in. He slammed his hand on the table as his oldest friend and companion came running into the room.

"Yami! Yami! Yami! It's an absolute nightmare!"

"What is, Shadi?" he asked in a bored voice.

"There's a rogue menace of an angel running amok in your lands."

"So, basically nothing of threat or true notice?"

"How can you say such a thing? It's unhindered and seems to enjoy the prospect of getting caught!"

"So this angel is a fool?"

"Me? Ha ha, yeah right, it's your guards who're fools. You should really train them better," a voice said echoing in the room from nowhere but everywhere.

Yami froze, every hair on his body sticking straight up. This was not in fear, for he had nothing to fear in his own domain, but from anticipation. It was a voice that was at once familiar to him, but at the same time foreign, for it had been so long since he'd heard it last. His head swiveled in every direction, looking for the source; he was the only one who could hide in shadow. Nothing could hide in it from him.

"Oh? And what makes you say that?" Yami asked hoping to get him to speak so he could locate him, as he was having no luck with his eyes. Perhaps his ears could pinpoint him better.

"Well, let's start with your Officer. I was holding the bucket of mud when he caught me about to dispose of it. He asked what I was doing. So I told him that I was an angel covering my pristine white wings in mud so I might try to blend in better with all of you. He merely laughed saying that that was a likely story, and I was more likely fallen, and just trying to cover it up by coming up with some lame story. Then he walked away."

Yami had no idea where the boy was. He could no more pinpoint him than tell you how living shadows were born in the first place. Walking up to his throne he sat in it with one leg thrown over the armrest.

"You claimed my _guards_ were fools. Not a singular Officer."

"I did, didn't I?"

"So, do continue."

"Trying to figure out where I am? Or is my voice echoing too much for you?"

"It talks back!" Shadi gasped.

"Yes, it does," Yami said smiling.

"Isn't it scared of you?"

"He used to be, but he learned to be less scared as the years went on, and more bored of and with me."

"Nonsense. I was scared of you til the day I died. I just learned to control it better, through my _fantasies_."

"Pfft, more like your movies that made you more famous than that one poet. Edgar something."

"Edgar Allan Poe?"

"Yeah, him."

"Hm, I disagree, but I suppose even you are allowed to have your opinions. Ra knows you had plenty of them."

"So, how exactly are my guards fools?"

"Well, I was able to convince six of them that the black of my wings wasn't mud, but the color they became when I fell from grace. The rest just told me I needed to wash them, for they'd become too dirty."

He needed to rethink his priorities it seemed. Instead of trying to conquer and destroy another's lands, he should be worried about his own. If a stranger could walk so freely through his grounds with no hindrance, it made him wonder as to what would happen if that intruder had been an actual force to reckon with. His throat could be slit in his sleep, and he'd be none the wiser to it.

"So, what're you doing here?"

"I'm on a classified mission. It's high priority, but not a job I think I will be able to complete."

"And why not?"

He landed in front of him. Shaking the mud from his wings. Yami looked up briefly, to see that some of it was on his dark, shadowed ceiling. It was no wonder as to why he'd been unable to locate him. He'd purposefully been throwing his voice at the curved dome, making it echo all around them.

When those wings were white again, he looked up at him, that same old smile gracing his lips. Yami wondered if he would still taste like a murderer to him, or if that taste had changed. At the same time though, he wanted to rip the wings from his back, and see him writhe in pain before him. It was quite the contradictions of emotions, but something only this one person could bring out in him.

"You are the killer, not me."

"You were sent to kill me."

"I was."

"That won't be happening."

"I know," Game said nodding his head once before looking over to see the other in the room. "Why hello there, Shadi!" he said cheerfully.

"That's him! That's the menace!"

"So," Game said turning from Shadi as if he had said nothing, "your Kingdom is not as dark as you portrayed it to be in my endless nights of nightmares. And where are those odd creatures? The ones that like to play with people? Bite them even?"

"Come here," Yami ordered.

"Pfft! Not on your life."

"I've missed you."

"Yeah right. You've missed torturing me morning, noon, and night. You're incapable of truly missing anyone."

"D-do you know this angel?" Shadi asked in disbelief.

"Yes, this is Game. The one who trapped me on Earth for three generations."

"He's the reason why you don't like the word."

"Oh come on, you know my name. You don't have to introduce me by its meaning."

"No, you never told me your name, only its meaning."

"Perhaps I thought you clever enough to figure it out yourself. You leave me heavily disappointed, Yami."

"He called you by your name!" Shadi said his mouth dropping open.

"He always was brave, but foolishly naïve."

"I suppose there's no harm in it now. I'm dead either way. By your hand, or theirs. I could tell you."

"So?"

"But what's life without a little mystery?"

Yami nearly blew a fuse as he ordered a shadow around his waist and then pulled him close. So close to him, he was almost in his lap. There it was. That fear and shock he'd been looking for in those deliciously expressive eyes of his. He took this moment to really look him over. Game was wearing baggy white cargo pants, and an open button down no-sleeved white shirt. It was odd, the clothing was something he'd never seen on an angel before, but against his pale skin, it just made him all the more appealing. His skin was not without scars though, as it had once been.

He traced one, the muscles under his finger constricting beneath the skin. Game said nothing though, and Yami looked up curiously. He remembered him to be quite vocal about the whole touching thing. Had something changed that?

"Can I help you?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"Ah, there's my little fighter," Yami said leaning back into his throne, a fist placed under his chin.

" _Little_ fighter? Ha! The years must have tampered with your memories, because if I recall them correctly I put up a big fight. After I grew a backbone of course, and stopped rolling over like a dog obeying its master's whim."

"I believe the term I used was a log, but I like yours better."

"Whatever, just let me go."

"No, I want you closer."

Game braced his hands against the armrests of his throne. His feet were planted firmly on the ground. He was trying to push away from him, but this would not stop Yami from getting him in the desired spot. His lap.

"Why?"

"I want to see if your opinion of me has changed," he replied licking his lips. Game's eyes went wide.

"No! Let go! Let go! Let go!" Game yelled, and every word was enforced with a powerful hit from those white wings of his.

This left Yami with no choice. He let the rope of shadow go, and by doing so, Game. He used those powerful wings to push himself away from Yami, ten feet away from him. Then he turned around, a mistake he was going to soon regret. He slowly stood from his throne, and started to walk towards the unsuspecting creature.

"Usually tricks don't work twice. But I suppose your servant Shadi didn't warn you that my wings weren't just for pretty looks. They're very strong too. Just like-" Game's words froze on his lips as he felt a hand grab the top notch of his wings. Pressing a thumb into the feather, flesh, and muscle, it was slowly bent back slightly.

"Just like…?" Yami asked trailing off, goading him to finish.

"Me," he whispered.

"And he's not my servant, but oldest friend," Yami replied kissing his neck.

"You foul beast!" Game cried slamming his heel into his calf. An all too familiar bright light erupted from the contact, and Yami hissed in pain, throwing the little angel from him.

"How? How is this possible? My power has returned to me, so how can you still do that?"

"And my soul is back where it belongs too," Game replied slowly standing up. "Or did you forget? When I sealed you and your power into that locket, I put my soul in there too." Game turned to face him, arms crossed against his chest. "My soul is filled with light, this light, and you, you're nothing but darkness and nightmares."

Game held out his hand, it glowed with a faint light, before he made a fist, and it vanished again. Then he gasped and jumped up into the air, to hide against the ceiling again. Yami was unsure as to why though, he could see him this time, as he knew where to look. Game wasn't looking at him though, he was staring at something else.

Yami looked in the direction where his eyes seemed to be fixed. It was outside, and there were three shapes with snow white wings headed towards his balcony. Yami just smirked though, and snapped his fingers. A swirling black and purple mass covered the inside of the room. Let's see those pitiful light creatures get through this. It would harm all who tried to get in, but none that was currently in the room. It was the best defensive weapon he had.

Yami looked back up at Game, to see him poking at the magic with his finger. Such curiosity and innocence, even now. He supposed that one's true nature never really did change, no matter the age. Dissolving into his shadow form, he raced up the wall towards him. Game was quick though, and pushed off the wall to hover in the middle of the room.

"Oh no, I've felt that shadow of yours feel me up one too many times. It's not something I'd really like to repeat now, thank you."

Yami just smirked though, and slumped to the ground. There were other ways of getting to the boy, and he didn't even know of the prime one. When he reached the ground though, and tried to merge with the boy's own shadow, he couldn't find it.

"I don't have one. If you're looking for my shadow that is. I took a page out of Rumpelstiltskin's book, and cut it off. We wouldn't want to give you an unfair advantage, now would we?"

Yami had lost most of his humor at this revelation. He'd forgotten how clever this little Game was. Forgotten how annoying he found that cleverness to be. Slowly he took on his real form, the one without the glamour. The creature form, as Game had once called it.

"I suppose it would only be fair if I shared it now. You've saved me, for now, from being killed by my own kind."

"What do you mean?" Yami asked as he sat upon his throne again, chin resting on a curled fist.

"I lied. I was not sent to kill you. I'd be the last person they'd send anyway. I merely came to warn you of my own kinds plans to murder you. You deserve at least that much from me, for all I did to you."

"I deserve?"

"Indeed," he nodded before hesitating, "Yugi."

"Yugi? What's that?"

"I thought you to be clever? Was I wrong?"

"Your name perhaps? Yugi Mutou?"

"Have you been playing with me? Have you known it all along, and only wanted me to say it out loud?"

"No. I only knew it to be Game. So, Yugi means Game?"

"Yes."

"Yugi," Yami said letting it roll of his tongue. The young one held back a shiver, as he seemed to like the way it rolled off his tongue like that. Yami let his glamour cover him once more. "Tell me, how did you get those mars upon your flesh? Most angels don't have them."

"I am a fool."

"That's something I'm already aware of."

"I was late getting back from a task, and the gates had been shut," Yugi started. "I heard the three of them talking nearby about getting back into the Head Angels good graces by killing you. I…intervened, and we made a deal. As long as I did as they said, they'd leave you be. You'd suffered enough at my own hands, how could I not agree to those terms?"

"So, Shadi was telling the truth, you _have_ gone rogue. That's something I thought would never happen to you."

"The tasks they asked of me were simple at first, but quickly grew harder. I knew I should probably run back to the Head Angel, but I was scared for you. So I stayed, and took on all the tasks, until one came that I couldn't do. It just wouldn't have been right. So un-angel like, even."

"And what was this?" Yami asked getting up from his throne again.

"Those souls, the ones you took, the ones hiding in the Inn, do you remember them? Of course you do," Yugi said before he could answer, "you had a collage in the attic of all that you killed or were going to kill."

"What about them?" he asked taking slow steps down the stairs that led up to the throne.

"Many of those souls passed into Heaven, like me, a few to your Kingdom, and a handful below yours into Hell. The souls that passed onto Heaven though, they wanted me to shred their existence, and send them to your Kingdom."

"Clearly, these rogue angels are even more foolish than you."

"I could not. I just couldn't do that. They'd suffered enough by my lack of help. How could I possibly torture them further by sending them to face you once more? I am an angel, not a monster."

"So, you broke your promise, and then knowing this, came to warn me?"

"Pitiful, righ-?" Yugi looked up, not having expecting him to be so close, their lips connected cutting of his words in shock.

Mmm, the taste of over sugared jam. Just like he remembered them to be. Only now, it was much more potent. Yugi though, seemed to be in shock, and did not push him away. He just sat there, their lips connected. Reaching out, he grabbed the back of his head, and placed their lips together more properly, taking his succulent bottom lip between his, and giving it a small suck. This seemed to wake him back up.

Small pale hands reached up, grabbing the folds of his shirt. He expected to be pushed away, not pulled closer, and he certainly didn't expect Yugi to moan, his eyes fluttering shut as he kissed him back. A deep chuckle sounded in the back of his throat, as he kissed the boy back. Giving him what he wanted for the time being. It was after all what he'd been longing for as well, since he first took in sight of those soft looking petal pink lips.

This time Yami was the one pushing Yugi away, as the kiss grew more heated. As Yugi tried to dominate _him_. That…that was something that he'd never allow though.

"Has my taste changed, Love?"

Yugi licked his lips, staring up at him. They both already knew the answer to this, he just wanted to hear him say it.

"I love cinnamon, and that small taste of clover hovering in the background, it's an over the top sensation. I want more!" he said like a feral animal, leaping at him.

"Ah ah," Yami said placing a hand over his mouth. He felt his tongue lick the inside of it, looking for that taste again. The taste of him. "It seems my kiss has _finally_ found its effect on you."

Yugi was hardly paying attention to him though, as he had taken his longest finger into his mouth. Sucking on it, and pulling it deeper into his mouth, right up to the knuckle. What was odd though, at least Yami thought so, was that though his body said he was distracted his eyes told a different story. They watched him, with that same anger and hate that he'd grown accustomed to from him. So, this meant that while his body had given into primal needs, the kind his kiss could bring out, his mind was aware of all going on around him. And he _hated_ it.

"Such a nasty look in your eyes there, for such a loving action as sucking on my finger," Yami said shaking his head. He tried to reclaim his finger, but Yugi's hands came up, and made a vice grip around his wrist, holding it there. The hate in those eyes grew. "Such fight." Yami smirked, calling a shadow to wrap around them both.

It transported them to his room. Dropping them down on the bed, with him on top. He wanted to know how far he could push the body, before the mind behind it snapped and took over. He wanted to know if he could break him for the second time in his life. Tears, he wanted tears of fright.

Yes, he was aware there'd been two times of this whilst he was awake. The first time he'd trapped him beneath him in a bed like this, and the incident in the hallway. He'd only counted the latter though, because there'd been a fight in that one. Not the first.

"So, tell me, Yugi, tell me when I've taken this too far."

With those words, he leaned down and kissed him again. This time though they both kept their eyes open. One filled with humor, the other hate. Yugi kissed him back though, wrapping his hands into his hair. Yami licked his bottom lip, asking for entrance, and was granted it. He plunged his tongue into that moist cavern, feeling Yugi's wrap around his, pulling it in more.

Bracing his hands on either side of his hips, he maneuvered one of his legs between his, and rubbed the small bulge there with his knee. Fear. It flashed so quickly through Yugi's eyes, Yami would've never seen it if he'd not been looking directly into them. Too fast then. A little foreplay needed to be done first it seemed.

He loathed the foreplay. However, if he wanted this game to last as long as possible, it seemed he'd need to participate in some. See if the body enjoyed it, or if the mind cracked.

Yami chuckled pulling away from the angel, and watched as he breathed heavily. Most likely from lack of oxygen, then exertion. He moved his lips, breaking eye contact to kiss the soft flesh on the underside of his jaw. There was a choked noise. Halfway between a moan, and the prevention of one. Yami smirked, and kissed that same spot again, placing an open mouth kiss against it, sucking gently.

Ah, there it was, the moan he'd been looking for. He didn't expect it to be so loud though. He looked up at his face to see his eyes were closed, and a light dusting of a blush crossed his cheeks. Yami pulled away altogether, looking down at him. Was it possible…?

He knew Yugi was a virgin when he died. Was it possible that he still was one? That every spot on him was sensitive and untouched? That he was the only one to have touched this beautiful being? Touch him in a way a lover would. Those eyes opened again, once more filled with hate.

"Grown bored already?"

"Hardly," Yami replied shortly, flicking one of his bangs. "A thought occurred to me is all."

"So share it."

"You're a virgin…still. Aren't you?"

"It's none of your damn business what I am and what I'm not!"

"So feisty. What's the matter? Did no one take an interest in you like _I_ did?"

"Not your business!"

"Oh, but I think it is."

"Why? Why do you care?"

"I want to know how sensitive my partner is, and if I should take advantage of that, or leave it be?"

Yugi yelled in aggravation, smacking Yami with one of his wings. He saw this trick coming though, and grabbed the top notch of the other wing, pressing his thumb into one of the thin bones there. Yugi ceased all movements, laying still beneath him.

"Answer my question?"

"Never."

"It doesn't matter anyway. I shall find out one way or another."

First though, Yami needed to take care of something. He let go of the top notch of the wings, and felt along it, enjoying every shiver that passed through the body beneath him, until he felt what he was looking for. Yugi's eyes widened as he realized the intention, and Yami just smirked, pressing down. One down, one to go. He reached for the other one, only to find it flattened, and pressed firmly under the young one's back.

"I can still reach it you know."

"Don't," he begged, "they're the only thing special about me."

"Then you shouldn't have used them as a weapon," Yami replied coldly, reaching under him, and paralyzing his other wing.

Yugi's whole body lit up with light, and Yami jumped away quickly, not wanting to be burned again. The light lasted for only 30 seconds though, and was then gone. The angel lay huffing, like a wolf in heat, a light sheen of sweat on his body. As strong as that power was, it seemed to take a lot out of him.

"Will you be trying that again?" Yami asked approaching the bed again.

"Shut…up."

"Shall we continue where we left off?" Yami asked crawling back over him.

"Get…off."

"Make me. No one's coming to save you this time, Love. You're going to have to save yourself."

His body glowed for half a second, not even enough time for him to pull away, before it was gone again. His breathing even more ragged than before.

"Tch, stop that. You're going to knock yourself out, and then this game will be over. I will've won. I will be able to do whatever I want to you, and you _will_ have no way of stopping me."

"I…hate…you."

"I know, Love. I expect it."

Yami leaned down and kissed him again, moving his lips against his in what he hoped was a sensual way. He'd never kissed anyone like that before, but he found himself making many exceptions for this one being. And it must've been, for he kissed him back, moaning with want, as he dug his blunt nails into his shoulders.

Ridding himself of his shirt, he allowed those blunt nails to scrape up and down his bare back. Mm, yeah, that felt very good. His body jerked up into his, when he bit his bottom lip. Did the angel like pain too?

Pulling away, he bit down on the juncture between his neck and shoulder to test his theory. So needy was the moan that escaped him as he turned his head to the side, allowing more access. Something which Yami took full advantage of. He continued to bite, suck, and kiss his neck, enjoying every shudder that was escaping that small form.

When he looked up into his eyes though, he saw conflict. Desire and hate fought one another, as those pale hands reached up, to bring his head down, kissing him once more. Something Yami had no objections to, but he wasn't going to give the angel control, either.

Aggressive. It was the only word to describe the kiss between them. Teeth gnashed, and tongues fought. Yugi rolled them over, his wings falling like curtains around them. He pulled away, biting Yami's neck, drawing blood. He tongue lathered it up, sucking on the wound to take more of that crimson substance.

"You're so rough. Not exactly the kind of treatment I would expect from an angel."

"Shut up," Yugi growled.

"Still, it's a nice refreshing change," Yami replied flipping them back over. "I don't usually get such a fight. Especially in bed."

Yugi glared up at him, all traces of desire gone. Well, that wouldn't do. Let's see if we can get that conflicted look back in his eyes. Yami really liked it.

"Sit up."

Yugi's body obeyed, the look of hate increasing in his eyes. Yami grabbed the back of shirt, and ripped it off. He threw the damaged material away, and pushed the boy back down. Lowering his head towards his torso and stomach, Yami added his own marks to that scarred skin. Yugi writhed under the attention.

Yami chuckled, continuing the ministrations, until he heard Yugi moaning. Wait, no, not moaning, humming. His body had stopped writhing under him too. In fact it was quite still, except for the rumble in his chest as he continued to hum. Yami blinked, having heard this tune before, but from where? An image flashed through his mind

 _"_ _Would you turn that off?" Yami demanded._

 _"_ _Why? What's wrong with it?" a mid-20 years old Yugi asked shrugging._

 _"_ _I don't like it."_

 _"_ _And this should stop me from listening to it because…?"_

 _"_ _Either you turn it off, or I will turn it off."_

 _"_ _Ooo. Mr. Tough Guy, this I've gotta see."_

 _"_ _Fine!" he wrapped shadows around the contraption and hurled it at the opposite wall._

 _He laughed, thinking himself victorious, until he looked back at Yugi. His eyes were lit up, as he quickly turned back to his desk and started to write in a furious manner. Yami yelled in aggravation, he hadn't meant to give the child ideas. He'd meant to anger him. He alone though, was the only one who was going to be angered in the next three days._

 _"_ _Oh, Yami!" a sing-songy voice filled the apartment as a door sounded as if it was kicked shut._

 _"_ _What? And you know you forgot the locket here?" Yami asked coming out into the living area._

 _"_ _I didn't forget it, I left it. I have a surprise for you."_

 _"_ _Really?"_

 _"_ _Yes! I bought a new boom box, and a CD for you with your favorite song on it!"_

 _"_ _I have a favorite song?"_

 _"_ _Oh, yes!"_

 _"_ _Really? What is it?"_

 _Yugi grinned at him, and set up the boom box, before flashing the CD at him, and putting it into the contraption. He flicked through a few songs, before stopping on_ _ **that**_ _ **one**_ _. Oh, if he could just murder the boy, he would._

 _"_ _That is_ _ **not**_ _my favorite song," Yami growled._

 _"_ _Superstition ain't the way," Yugi sung as he danced into the kitchen._

"Would you stop humming that?" Yami growled.

Yugi folded his hands under his head. "Now, why would I want to do that when I know it's your favorite song?"

"Since when?"

"Since I declared it so."

"Aggravating little wretch!" Yami growled.

"You know what the best part is, Yami?"

"What?"

"You can't smash this boom box if you want to continue in this little Dark Game of ours."

"No, but I can at least turn it off," Yami smirked leaning down and biting down on the flesh below his jaw. Drawing blood, but Yugi didn't seem to care as he allowed Yami to do it again. Yugi whimpered, but that was the only sound Yami was able to draw from him. "Does that hurt?"

"No, not exactly," Yugi responded looking away at one of his walls.

"It feels good?" Yami asked in surprise.

"I blame you."

"And why do you blame me for your own sadistic desires?"

"We hung out too much. Pain…it became a part of my life. I accepted it in like one does a Mother's touch. It's not that no one had a desire in me. There were plenty of men and women that did. I just didn't have any desire in them. None of them could fulfill this need I had. A need for pain." Yugi looked back at him, propping himself up on his elbows. "Only you could do that," he whispered leaning forwards and connecting their lips together in a gentle and soft kiss.

Yami placed a flat hand against his chest, and shoved him back to the bed. Fury laced through every part of those crimson eyes. They raged like a never ending storm as they looked down at the angel beneath him.

"Don't try those angel tricks with me, Yugi. I've seen them all."

"It was worth a shot," Yugi shrugged.

"There was some truth in that little speech of yours though," Yami's eyes narrowed, "you do have a desire for pain. Let's see how much."

"What're you-" Yugi started to ask before Yami covered his mouth with a hand, and used the other one to call a shadow to his hand. Making a blade out of it, he cut him from his right shoulder to his left hip. Adding another scar onto the skin that already had so many.

Yugi moaned, startling the young King. He did not scream, he moaned long and loud against his hand. His teeth finding purchase in his palm, as he bit down, trying to keep some of that noise to himself. Yami was shocked, as he sent a black fire running up and down that gash. Still, Yugi didn't scream. His eyes sprung open, as he bit down harder on Yami's palm, his moaning louder and longer than before. Yugi's eyes, they blazed with so much desire and lust, it was overwhelming to Yami.

Yami extinguished the fire, and put a living shadow into the open wound instead. This made him scream. It should. A living shadow loved light, and Yugi was as bright as they came. It made Yami shoot away from him though, as his whole body glowed with the golden light he'd come to loathe so much. An unearthly shriek sounded from the wound on his chest, and when the light faded, he saw purple smoke rising from a wound that was closing, but would definitely leave a scar.

Walking back slowly to the bed, he found Yugi panting and sweating. Slowly sitting down on the edge, he flicked a wet bang from his face. Yugi's eyes were opening again, and they glared at him with tiredness and hate. Yami merely shrugged at him, as he retook his position above him, and leaned down to take a nipple between his teeth, and biting down on it.

Yugi gripped his shoulders, trying to push him away. Yami grabbed his wrists, and held them down at his sides. The little Game was tiring out, and quickly. Too much light magic, and when both participants weren't awake in bed it made the pleasure die out quickly.

"Need a breather?" Yami asked.

"I wish I had your magic again. I'd slap you with it."

"Hm, it might not leave a handprint of blood on my face, but you can still slap me. I'd like that, a lot."

Yugi let out a scream of aggravation, as he thrashed a little under him. Trying to dislodge the one on top. Trying to get some semblance of control back in the deep shit situation he was in. His efforts were in vain, as Yami merely tightened his grip, and pulled back from him. He allowed Yugi to thrash, but not knock him off. When he finally fell still, it was a slight relief to Yami.

"Are you done?" he asked.

Yugi spat in his face. Yami grimaced as he moved both wrists to one hand, and wiped the spit away. Then he slapped him across the face, leaving a handprint of blood on it. That side of Yugi's face glowed, healing the mark, and leaving no scar.

"I'm too pretty to be marred by your ugliness," Yugi said in a pompous voice as he twisted under him slightly, his legs flailing.

"Hm," Yami commented shifting his legs to hold Yugi's down. Then he leaned down and let his kiss take effect on him again. Tongues did battle in moist caverns, as Yugi fell still beneath him again. Yami moved one of his legs between Yugi's, and let his knee rub his bulk again. Yugi jumped up into him, as Yami pulled away in complete surprise.

He looked down to see that he was feeling what was actually there. A rising hard bulge sitting pretty in his pants. Releasing his wrists, he grabbed the rim of his waistband, and yanked the cargo pants off of his body. Yugi's dick sprung free of the entrapment, and Yami gave Yugi a wolfish grin.

"Do I really excite you this much?"

"Sh-shut up," Yugi stuttered trying to cover himself.

Yami, was having none of it as he pinned his wrists above his head using a shadow, and held his hips down with his own hands. With no warning, he encased that rich sack of hard pale flesh in his mouth. Yugi gave off the most interesting noise when he did too. It sounded like a yowl, scream, and moan all combined into one. So he sucked, hard, hoping to get him to make it again. He was unsuccessful, but the moans he made, crashing against one another made up for it. Yami sucked until he could taste the pre-cum, and then pulled away.

Yugi didn't moan in disappointment, but that was fine. It would've made him like all the others if he had. Yami didn't want his little Game to be like the all others. He never had. Removing his pants, he spread Yugi's legs for him. Kissing his inner thighs, he then positioned himself at the entrance to what he was sure would be the tightest squeeze of his life.

"You should really rethink this," Yugi said in a lazy voice.

"Oh, and why would I want to do that?"

"You might come to regret this day if you don't."

"Not likely. Most choices I make cause no regrets for me. The only one I have is letting you walk away instead of dragging you down with me when you paused in the doorway of Heaven. It's been a long, and boring 10 years without you, Love."

Yami encased himself in Yugi's soft, burning, and constricting flesh. The heat around his dick pulsed, and made him tilt his head back in pure ecstasy. Yugi leaped up from the bed, and dug his teeth into the juncture between Yami's neck and shoulder. He needed some semblance of an anchor, they both did as the lust and desire between them escalated to almost a point of pain.

Barely giving him 45 seconds to adjust, he pulled out slamming back into him. Starting up a slow rhythm of thrusts. Yugi growled at him, letting go his shoulder, and falling back onto the bed. His legs wrapped up around his waist.

"Cut the crap, you stupid Creature, and go full force already."

"And what? Break you before the fun can even begin?"

"I've been waiting to feel that large mass of heated flesh of yours in me for much longer than 10 years you asshole. So either take this seriously, or get out. I'm not in the mood for any games right now."

"You've what?" Yami asked in surprise stopping all movements. "Oh, been checking me out have we?"

"With a body like yours? How can one resist the temptation?"

"Why didn't you say something?"

"You were no more than a ghost. There was no point in making my desire known. Even though, with as many times as I used you in my movies, it should've been obvious, you thick skulled weasel."

Yami growled at the weasel remark, and started to shove in and out of him again. He showed no mercy as the bed started to rock. A brief light around Yugi's wrists had the shadow around them running for the hills. Yugi grabbed the back of Yami's neck, and kissed him roughly on the mouth. Yami unhooked his legs from around his waist, and threw them over his shoulders. Pressing himself deeper into the lithe and limber body beneath his. Yugi moaned, fingernails digging into the back of his neck. Yami felt drops of blood race down his back, but he could care less. He'd finally found a partner that could not only keep up with him, but liked it the way he did too.

What shocked Yami though, was when he was nearly at his edge, being flipped onto his back, and having Yugi bounce up and down on him. The kiss broken, as Yugi looked up to the canopy of his bed. He'd let it slide this time though, the boy could move faster than he, as they came simultaneously. Yami sighed, as he relaxed into the bed covers. Never had it been so satisfying to fulfill his lustful desires before. His eyes closed in peace.

"Anything else you care to share with me, Love?"

"Two things. First: I win," Yugi replied.

At the same time that he said this though, Yami's eyes flew open as something sharp pierced the flesh above his beating heart. It slid in between his rib cage, and injected a burning substance into his heart. Yugi sat above him, the hilt of a blade that looked like a white feather in his hand. His eyes were miserable though, as they looked down at him.

"The second is that I combined two stories together, making them into a lie, but both had truths to them. They really did send me to kill you, several times. That was how I received all these scars. I refused to do it. So they whipped me, hoping to get submission and compliance. I guess they forgot that you tortured me morning, noon, and night for every day I breathed, and your vessel trapped within the locket. I was used to pain, and nothing could compare to yours.

"The three I told you about, how they fell out of grace, talked about stealing this weapon to slay you and get back into it. I really did overhear them say that. Instead of stopping them though, and making a deal, I stole the weapon myself. I've been on the run for two months now, as I found out everything I could about how this weapon was made in the first place.

"A demon's heart was stolen from his body, and melted down to make the blade. The venom that was in his blood laces the blade in dark black veins. They took a feather from one of the purest angels, and made it into the hilt so it could be hidden from sight of the one it would be used on." Yugi took his hands off the hilt, and put them on Yami's muscled abdomen. "I also discovered that if you destroy the one with the blade that was used to stab you with, then you'll be freed from the poisonous effects of the blade. You won't die."

"Done," Yami responded yanking out the dagger and stabbing it into Yugi's heart instead.

What he didn't expect was for Yugi to grab his hand, and together they broke the blade from the hilt. The feather turned to ash, and the blade disappeared into his skin, sinking into his heart.

"And if you break the hilt off of the blade while in another person's flesh, you'll release the demon whose heart it was made of in the first place," Yugi whispered his wings coming up around him as he fell off the bed. He curled up on the floor, his wings covering him from view.

Yami's eyes widened, as something alarming was happening to the white color of Game's wings. It was turning to an ashen soot color. Steam was rising from him. Wait, no, it wasn't steam, it was a person. A person of red flesh, curled horns upon his head, long hands and feet where the nails curled into claws, it was a true demon. For once in Yami's life, he was afraid.

"Very interesting this angel of yours," he said stepping off of Yugi to sit by him. "I've never known one to take pity on people like us. He must surely be of the purest kind. Not like the other fools who call themselves angels, and then act like anything but. Seven of those kind caught me, and made me into a deadly weapon to others like us. I owe him a debt though, so what do you call him?" the true demon turned to him.

"Many things," Yami answered.

"Like?"

"Love, and Game."

"Really? I could've sworn you also called him Yugi at some point too."

Yami balked, how did this demon know that? He'd been an object moments ago. A tool of murder to demons. Shaking his head, he turned to look back down at Yugi's balled form on his ground. "What could you possibly owe him?"

"Freedom. Same as you."

"He tried to kill me!"

"No, he saved you, and more times than you'll know of. Like I said, the purest of kinds," the other responded shaking his head and standing up. "To repay him, I shall leave him with one of my forms, so his kind think him dead. Now I must return to my home, where I shall continue to watch the world of the living, chained and restrained." He patted Yugi's wing, and then sunk into the floor and was gone.

Yami stared at Yugi, and his wing twitched slightly. A slow black long fingered hand crept out from between the grey feathers. The hand pushed against the floor, and slowly a black body rose up and out from under those wings. Every vein on the body was highlighted in an electric blue. At the same time that Yami noticed this, he also noticed all those feathers become ruffled, and start to stick up in every direction.

"AAAAGGGHHH! That stupid idiotic demon! I did everything he told me to to free him and this is how he repays me?!"

Yugi whipped around to show a black face, electric blue veins highlighting his face, slanted eye shapes; much like his own, visible canines protruded from grey lips, and his hair which had originally stuck up in a five point star, now hung flat against his back in a long curtain of dark brown. Only his eye color remained amethyst, the gems not as bright as before, but darker, like the gem was being cast over by a shadow. His ears had become points at the tips, and rusty colored horns protruded from his head in tight coils, going around three times before stopping in a sharp point.

"I'm a beastly ugly creature! I look like you without a glamour!" Yugi wailed.

Yami couldn't help it, he laughed. The true demon really did make him unrecognizable, and the angel appreciated none of it. If Yami had not seen the transformation himself, he would've thought this to be an invading force, and slain him already. With him looking like this now, Yami could keep him for years to come.

"Can't go home now, Love."

"Wasn't planning on it anyway. Still though, I'm no shadow demon, so I can't stay here either. I'll find a place out there somewhere. An Angel, a Rogue, a Demon, I wonder what I'll become next?" Yugi sighed, before walking towards the balcony doors.

Yami raised an eyebrow and snapped his fingers. His best defense surrounded the room, and blocked off all exits. Yugi whipped around to face him.

"I never said you could leave," Yami said simply.

"But…I tried to kill you."

"Pfft, you're joking right? You stab me, and then tell me to stab you. I must say, you're some assassin, Yugi."

"But…but…"

"Good idea, bring it over here. I wasn't done giving it the royal treatment."

"I…can…stay?" Yugi asked in a dumbfounded voice.

"I told you I was going to drag you down here, didn't I? What kind of King would I be if I didn't keep my word?"

Some of the veins on Yugi's face thinned out across his cheeks. Yami could only assume he was blushing. He bit his lip, and yelped in surprise. Yami saw a grey tongue, running back and forth over his teeth.

"Geez, what didn't that demon change about me?"

"The color of your eyes are still relatively the same. Excluding that they're darker now, they're still amethyst."

"Huh."

"Come here, Yugi. I really do need to work that ass in. It's too tight."

"Pervert," Yugi said coming up to curl into his side. "Oh, and call me, Love. It's what keeps us alive."

"Love, huh?"

"Indeed."

Yugi leaned up and kissed him softly. For once, Yami let someone kiss him like that as he pulled them back down to the lukewarm sheets. They spent the next few days, tucked away in that room together.

Years passed by, and many angels wondered what happened to the angel known as Yugi. Shadow demons wondered as to where the demon that their King kept close to his side had come from. Let alone what type he was. After a while, the angels declared Yugi dead, most likely by his own hand. The shadow demons lost interest in the strange demon at their King's side. Everything fell into a normalcy that had slowly become their new lives.

"Hey, Yami?" Yugi asked one night as they lay in bed together.

"Hm?"

"Do you think Shadi will ever stop calling me a menace?"

"Ha ha, no, I don't. You'll always be a menace of a rogue angel to him."

"That's a shame. I'm hungry for your body. Feed me?"

"Mm, want it hard? Fast? Or painful?"

"Fast and painful, please."

Yami chuckled, before sliding between his legs like butter, and giving him the exact meal he'd just ordered. Just another day of paradise between the two lovers. And would continue to be until the end of time itself.

The End

 **This is a one shot, so don't ask for further chapters on it please. Please review! Midnight ;p**


End file.
